


Ночь на полке для шляп

by FatimaAlegra



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они знали, что их любовь невозможна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь на полке для шляп

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Night at the Hat-Rack](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14107) by the_tox. 



Без сомнения зеленые и белые полоски были самыми строгими и прекрасными линиями, которые только можно вышить. Даже этот Квинси портной смог бы такие сделать. Так или иначе, это было настоящим. Настоящим Совершенством (с большой буквой С). 

Для того, кто жил на голове Кьераку Шунсуя стильные полоски приводили в безграничное восхищение. Конечно, были Нанао, и до нее – Лиза, две спокойные и строгие женщины, которые находились рядом с беззаботным и спокойным капитаном. Но никто из них не носил шляпок. 

Урахара был человеком полным скрытых мотивов и шалостей, которых стоило бы остерегаться. Соломенная шляпа не особо любила этого человека, но его фабричная шляпа была просто… идеальной. 

Соломенная шляпа постоянно напоминала себе перестать думать об этом. Это, конечно же, напоминало ей о том, что читатели её поймут, ведь шляпа Урахары была просто совершенной. И ещё это напоминало ей, что пора перестать называть себя так.  
-  
Постоянно чувствуя легкий ветерок, будучи всегда в компании веселящихся людей, матерчатая шляпа завидовала соломенной шляпе. Это не могло довести её до ненависти к шляпе Кьераку. Все же это была не её вина в том, что Урахара был городским обитателем, продававшим сладости во дворе и живущим с двумя несносными детьми и огромным усатым мужчиной.

Шляпа из ткани вовсе не ненавидела соломенную. Времена, когда эти шляпы встретились, заставило их полюбить друг друга. Соломенная шляпа могла рассказывать самые потрясающие рассказы с таким интересом, что матерчатая просто теряла себя и забывала о своей несчастной судьбе, когда Ичиго ее разорвал. Времена, когда они встречались – во время вечеринок, когда их оставляли на полке для шляп близко друг к другу, было самым лучшим временем в их коротких шляпных жизнях.  
-  
Они знали, что их отношения невозможны. Не только потому, что они жили в разных измерениях, о чем обычно упоминал злобный берет Шинджи, и к тому же они были лишь головными уборами. Они не могли двигаться сами, как и не могли прижаться друг к другу.

Но однажды все изменилось. Соломенная шляпа была уверена, что это была судьба, в то время как шляпа из ткани утверждала, что это было совпадением. Тем не менее, когда Урахара пришел на собрание, он положил свою шляпу поверх соломенной. В тот момент тепло ткани внутри разлилось на них обеих – касание, которое делало их счастливее, чем когда-либо прежде.


End file.
